Kinky Twins
by AnimeLover619
Summary: A continuation from "Is this what love is like?", consider it a part 2. A Ouran High School Host Club yaoi pairing. HikaruxKaoru. Warning: Slight kink and strawberries


**Chapter 2, Hikaru & Kaoru fanfic. I loved part 1 so much, I had to add a part 2. Enjoy my lovelies! :3**

**Still don't own OHSHC, wish I did, it'd just be a whole yaoi series if I did.**

**This is continuing on from "Is this what love is like?" but with a different title.**

* * *

"Hikaru, do I really have to wear this?" Hikaru looked at the closed bathroom door where Kaoru was changing and said "Yes Kaoru, just do it for me, please?" He held his breath and Kaoru replied "Fine." Hikaru had a hard time keeping in his giggling laughter. Finally, his fantasy was about to come true. The door opened slowly and Kaoru came out , wearing pink lip gloss, mascara, and a pink and gold flowered kimono with long sleeves and wedge heels. Hikaru's mouth dropped in awe of what was in front of him. Hell, he could've ripped that dress off of Kaoru and done such inappropriate things to him. But not now. He looked at the clock on his bedside drawer. 9pm. Plenty of time for what he had planned.

Hikaru cried out "Kaoru, you look so cute in girls' clothes! You should cosplay more often." Kaoru looked at him in surprise and blushed "It doesn't look that great on me. Quit making stuff up." How insulting, being called a liar by his own brother. But instead of retaliating, he leaned into Kaoru's cute, blushing face and whispered "Yeah? Does this prove I'm lying?" and he leaned in and kissed him. The fact that they were identical in every single way, Hikaru knew what turned Kaoru on. It was just twin intuition. Hikaru pulled Kaoru's hips closer to his own, and Kaoru locked his arms around Hikaru's neck, fingers running through his brother's auburn hair.

Hikaru licked the bottom of Kaoru's lip, silently asking for permission into Kaoru's mouth. The younger twin complied and let Hikaru in. Hikaru's tongue entered and roamed all around the inside of Kaoru's mouth. It tasted kinda sweet, like the chocolate ice cream they had a while ago. But this wasn't enough to drive Kaoru insane. So they started tongue wrestling, seeing who would win dominance in this mute fight of passion. Surprisingly, Kaoru won the dominance battle in this intense makeout. Hikaru could feel his pants getting a little bit tighter, but he didn't want to take over just yet. He wanted Kaoru to enjoy this moment of dominance, before he'd start his plan.

Little by little, Hikaru slid the kimono off his brother's shoulders, then his torso, and then altogether, it was tossed, the delicate silk fluttered onto the floor. Kaoru was left in only black lacy panties and pink wedge heels. Hikaru slid his fingers around the waistband of the black underwear and then moved lower and grabbed onto Kaoru's member. He pulled away from Kaoru and gasped "I like this underwear…easy access." Kaoru let out a beautiful moan as his brother slid his hand up and down softly, and then started speeding up and his breath became hitched, almost to the point where he'd stop and pass out. His face was crimson red all over, and his mouth was almost dry "H-Hikaru…" Hikaru replied, "Shh, just go along with it."

"Nngh…fine Hikaru." Then Hikaru leaned in and gave Kaoru a kiss and bit his brother's bottom lip. Kaoru was burning, almost like he was on fire and thought _"He's trying to make me go crazy. It's too soon for me to release."_ But it hurt him even more not to release, and not even 15 minutes had passed after the makeout, and Kaoru was already starting to get wet. But Hikaru was unavoidable. He knew which touch, stroke, bite, and lick Kaoru would not be able to avoid moaning from. There was no point in fighting off Hikaru's advances. He's like a drug, where he'd take over your entire body and you can't help but feel some sort of ecstasy. Kaoru couldn't stay still anymore, he pounced on top of Hikaru and they both fell down on the floor with a thud. Kaoru, now on top of Hikaru, panted in Hikaru's ear and said "Hikaru, you drive me crazy sometimes", Hikaru could feel Kaoru's bulge pressing onto his thigh through the skimpy underwear, so he held Kaoru's face and said "I know."

"Kaoru, aren't you feeling a little hungry?" "Eh, no. Why do you ask?" Kaoru had gotten up from the floor and lied down on his bed. Hikaru smirked devilishly, climbed on top of him, and said "I have a surprise for you. I'm a little hungry myself. Do me a favor. Could you wear a blindfold for a little while? Please?" Kaoru, not sure why he asked this, still agreed. A black blindfold was put on him and he couldn't see anything. Not the ceiling, or Hikaru. Then something was put of his mouth. It was a strawberry.

Then, he felt something cold on his torso, and heard the hiss of a spray can. He started to feel a little uneasy then Hikaru took off the blindfold. Once he took off the blindfold, he found he was covered in chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and two strawberries one either side of his chest and one in his mouth. Kaoru's eyes were opened wide in surprised, and he muffled "Mmh, Hmm..." And Hikaru began licking the chocolate sauce off his brother's chest slowly, Kaoru's chest moving up and down due to the shock of his brother's tongue beginning to familiarize himself with his body. He felt paralyzed and trapped, stuck with nowhere to move.

He felt dizzy, like he was going to pass out. Then Hikaru stuck his tongue into Kaoru's belly button, making Kaoru's eyes pop open out of surprise. After he finally finished licking Kaoru completely, Hikaru removed his brother's underwear and his own and positioned his brother so his tight entrance was right in front of him. Hikaru had gotten lube and slicks himself up, being careful not to hurt Kaoru. He then thrusts in deeply, making Kaoru cry a little for going so hard and deep so fast. As time passes, the cries of pain are replaced with cries of passion. "Hika...Hikaru! Go h-harder! It feels so good~" The older brother follows the younger one's wishes and goes in deeper and deeper until Kaoru came all over his chest and Hikaru had released in him as well.

After they came down from their orgasmic high, Hikaru began licking Kaoru's cum from off of his chest, purring "My little brother is so dirty and naughty~" Kaoru was exhausted but he loved how Hikaru paid close attention to licking up all of Kaoru's cum. After he finished, they both laid on the bed, with the bedsheets covering their naked torsos from the slightly cold night air.

The End!


End file.
